When the Bat's away
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: Batman's away on League business and Robin is benched on recovery during his absence. Thankfully, he's given permission for Wally to stay the night, so long as they behaved, stayed in the house, and out of the cave. But it's awfully hard to behave when Wally's a sore loser and has very little self control. Wally/Dick, underage slash.


Prompt based on:

(518): 

He invited me over for shower sex and pizza. Officially the best booty call relationship around.

Another part to my 'Texts From Last Night' string of fics. All of which end up slightly cracky, but oh well, lol.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_This takes place in-between seasons 1 and 2, and prior to Wally and Artemis caving and getting with one another._

_I'm actually fond of Wally/Artemis, but also one of those people who can ship Dick with just about anyone because the guy has a lot of love to go around._

_As a warning, both boys are underage here._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bruce was out of town, or rather, Batman was. League business, he had explained, before telling him that he was strictly forbidden from working with the team during his absence, and that Robin was not even to patrol Gotham while he was gone. He was to relax, catch up on his sleep, and heal.

Just days prior, he had gotten injured on a mission, one that had him piggybacking on Wally all the way back to base as his leg refused to carry his weight. It was no biggie really, large shard of steel had impaled itself in his thigh in an explosion, Alfred was mostly concerned about infection. He was up and walking the next day, but the deep wound burned with a passion with each muscle movement, which hindered him. He could understand Bruce's reasoning.

But the longer Dick remained indoors, stuck within the manor, alone with Alfred, unable to train or anything else, the more stir crazy he got. It wasn't for lack of trying on the old man's part. Alfred was very good about it, making sure that whenever possible he gave Dick something to do, but for someone who was nearly always in motion, and constantly looking to put his mind to work, it just wasn't enough.

Even with the cookies they had made.

After the third day Dick was officially losing it. He could not sit still, and was constantly fidgeting with something, or tapping his foot, and he was sure that Alfred was nearing his breaking point as far as tolerance went, especially after he had caught him in the cave working the rings. The man had forbidden him to go anywhere near the lower level of the property thereafter.

He missed working out, he missed Bruce, he missed the team, and he missed-

Dick grinned to himself, and slid down the banister to the first floor, trotting into the kitchen, his best puppydog face already in place as he approached Alfred at the kitchen sink. The man sighed, pausing from the dishes, to give him a weary look.

"What is it this time, Master Richard?" He asked, quirking a brow at the boy.

Dick swayed on the spot, toeing at the floor as he grinned up the man.

"Do you think that maybe, just maybe, I could have Wally over for the night? I'm soooo bored, and I miss my friends, and Wally is the only one who actually knows who I am outside of costume..." He trailed off, pleading with his eyes. "I promise we won't be too loud, and I'll make sure there's no running in the halls?"

Alfred could only sigh, and let loose a small chuckle.

"I myself do not have a problem with this, but you are required to run it past Master Bruce first, Lad."

Dick was cheering and bolting down the cave within seconds, all the while ignoring the stab and throb of his leg.

Alfred tsked and shook his head, returning to the dishes.

"Boys…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Much to Dick's pleasure, Bruce had agreed to let him have his visitor, with conditions of course.

Wally was to arrive by Zeta, not foot, and was to be dropped off by Barry, who was very specifically not allowed to stay, nor pester Alfred for treats. Wally and he were not to be in the cave after his initial arrival, nor were they allowed to leave the house, and absolutely no running through the house allowed.

Dick was more than happy to comply with his wishes.

He told Alfred the verdict on his way up the stairs to his room, beaming as he made his way through the door, collapsing on his bed with phone in hand.

Wally answered on the third ring, full of energy like always.

"Dude! What's up? Totally boring without you around. Slow day too. Got to go home way early. Nothin's happening anywhere right now that needs our attention. Went to a movie with Barry earlier. Was pretty sweet, we've gotta go see it before it leaves theaters-"

"Wally." Dick interrupted, and hint of amusement lacing his voice.

"Whoops, sorry. Bit excited is all! So, what's shakin'?"

"Was wondering what you might think of pizza, prototype video games, and cuddles. Lots of _cuddles_…"

"You serious?" Wally exclaimed.

"Very. Already got permission from B. You have to travel via Zeta, and Barry has to drop you off, but you're allowed to stay the night so long as we don't make a whole lot of racket or a giant mess."

"Sweet… Can we come now? Totally want to come now. Feels like we haven't hung out in ages! And pizza sounds soooo good right now." The redhead groaned, stomach likely agreeing with his statement.

Dick laughed, rolling onto his back.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll let Alfred know, order the pizzas, some drinks, and make my way down to the cave. Give me about fifteen minutes and you can head on over."

Wally was still cheering as he ended the call.

He called the pizzas in immediately, giggling to himself as they questioned his order of five extra-large pizzas, two Hawaiian, two supreme, and an extra cheese with garlic and mushroom. He paid over the phone, gave them the address (of which the girl on the phone squealed over) and had then told Alfred the good news.

"Perhaps I should make more cookies then…" the man had suggested with a smile before Dick had practically run down the cave stairs once more.

Dick had not needed to wait long, the Zeta announced both Speedsters' arrivals barely five minutes after he had arrived in the cave. Wally greeted him by swooping him up into the hug of all hugs, twirling him around excitedly, Barry laughing behind them.

"Okay Kiddo, I'm off. Be good, no running in the house, and stay out of the cave or Bats'll have my head. He actually called me to give me the rules as you were calling Walls."

Both boys could only laugh.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The pizza had gone over extremely well with Wally, the boy groaning happily as he stuffed his face, but Alfred not so much. The man was never fond of any of them getting take out, especially greasy pizza, and the way in which Wally ate only seemed to cement his opinion on the matter. Dick resisted the urge to giggle wildly at the look on the butler's face all the while eating his own slices with a grin plastered on his own face.

After eating, Alfred had ushered them upstairs and out of his hair as he began the process of cleaning the dining room table that was now littered with soda cans, cardboard boxes, and pizza sauce, courtesy of Wally's over enthusiastic eating.

The boys had sat down to play videogames for a few hours, Wally munching on chips and button mashing the entire time as he attempted to beat Dick, the raven haired boy cackling at his side as he got more and more frustrated as the minutes passed.

"Dude, this is so not cool." The speedster groaned, tossing the controller to the floor as he turned to glare at the younger teen.

"It's not my fault you can't keep up with me." He snickered.

Wally stared blankly at him for a moment, before a smirk slink across his face, and without warning, he leapt upon Dick.

The younger boy squealed, kicking as Wally's fingers snuck up his shirt, brushing again smooth flesh as he tickled the teen furiously. He thrashed wildly, trying to throw the older boy off of him as he giggled frantically.

"Come on Walls!" He gasped, twisting and turning beneath the boy. "Let up, come on!"

Wally only laughed, upping the awkward sensation as he caused his hands to vibrate as they skirted across his abdomen.

And all at once, it stopped as both boys shouted and scurried away on their hands and knees, after a poorly aimed kick knocked over Wally's giant jug of soda, most of which that was now coating the entirety of Dick's left side.

Wally grinned sheepishly as Dick rose to his feet, grimacing at the orange soda painting his clothes and at the sticky residue on his skin.

"Oh eww… Wally!" He whined, frowning at the redhead as he grabbed a dark dirty shirt from the laundry bin to mop the remainder of the soda NOT soaked up by him off the hardwood floor. "If that stains the wood Alfred's gonna kill me." He groaned, leering at the wet spot.

"Sorry Dude, didn't mean for that to happen, guess I should have had it on the table huh?"

"Or maybe you could have not tickle attack me?" He suggested, crossing his arms, pouting.

"Nah, that would have been no fun, no fun at all." He grinned up at him.

Dick only sighed.

"You're impossible."

"But you love me all the same."

"Mmm…" Dick hummed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Well, thanks to you, I need a shower and a change of clothes. I'm not spending the night sitting around sticky and smelling of citrus." He sighed, walking over to his dresser. "Try not to make another mess while I'm gone, 'kay?"

Wally nodded guiltily, and Dick pulled a pair of sweats, boxers, and a t-shirt from the drawers before stalking off into the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom. As a precaution, he hopped up onto Dick's bed, crossing his legs to have a better chance at not hurting anything else in the other boy's absence.

That lasted all of a minute.

Truth be told, Wally was proud of himself for holding out that long.

Wally stared at the bathroom door, shifting on the bed awkwardly. He _knew_ that Dick was currently stripping his clothes from his body, stepping through the glass doors of the shower, letting the hot water beat down across his body, and those thoughts went straight to his middle, pooling in his abdomen. He groaned, imagining the younger teen slicking up his body with soap, something that was not at all too hard to visualize given how often they all showered together back at the mountain.

It had been weeks since they had had any alone time together, the world being it's typical chaotic self since the New Year had rolled in, as if the conflict they had all had right then hadn't been enough as is. Granted, he and Dick were not seeing each other, not really anyway. They were best friends first, and if every so often they indulged in one another, what was the harm in that? Regardless, his mind was getting the best of him, jeans growing uncomfortably tight, and he _really_ had missed the Boy Wonder over the past few days.

With a whine, the speedster caved to his desires, and launched himself off of the bed, slipping into the adjoined bathroom. Dick leapt as the door click shut sharply, and turned to face him, flush creeping across his cheeks.

"Wally?" He questioned, tilting his head as he stared through the glass at the redhead.

All at once, Wally rushed forward, clothes flying across the room as he went. The shower door flew open and shut, and Dick had little warning before he was pinned against the wall with a now sopping wet speedster panting in his ear.

He groaned as Wally's mouth found his neck, nipping and nibbling at the flesh just below his ear as he pressed Dick up against the ceramic tile wall, trailing his hands down his slick body. He whined deep in his throat as the redhead crashed their mouths together, slipping his tongue into his mouth to twine with his own. The steam rose up around them as Wally gripped at his hips, pressing finger marks into his flesh as he lifted him up the wall a few inches, grinding their hips together.

Dick could not contain the gasp or shudder that followed, bucking against the taller boy as he wrapped his legs around his waist, digging his heels into the back of the teen's thighs. Wally chuckled, nuzzling at his throat as he pressed them tighter against the wall. Dick clung to his shoulders, short nails digging in as Wally nipped at his earlobe, hand coming up to tease at one of his nipples.

He keened, tossing his head back at the sensation, Wally's smooth hand thumbing over him. He tangled a hand in the boy's ginger locks, tugging gently as he braced himself against the wall with the other. His thigh burned with the hot water and muscle use, straining against the stitches, and Dick gasped into Wally's shoulder as the teen ran his fingers over the heated flesh. He ground up against the other boy desperately, rutting against his abdomen, clawing at his shoulders.

"Calm down their Dick, not so fast…" Wally murmured, pressing his forehead against the other boy's.

Dick only whined, lips parting as he glared at him, heart thrumming in his chest frantically.

"You of all people… telling _me_ to slow down." He growled, crashing their mouths together once more with a clink of teeth.

Wally groaned, and rocked against him gently, reaching to cup the other boy's ass in one hand as he continued to hold him up.

Dick moaned against his mouth as he kneaded the tight cheek, sound morphing into a purr as Wally slid his fingers into the cleft between, and teased at the hole, and he could not help bucking back against them.

The redhead chuckled, moving to suck at his neck as he pressed past the ring of muscle with a single digit, earning a squeak from the younger boy, and Dick thrashed against him wanting more. It was quickly becoming too much for the Robin to handle, and Wally knew this well, listening as the teen began murmuring incoherently into his ear.

"Didja miss me Dick?" He asked, groaning against the other's neck as he pushed in with a second finger.

Dick gasped, head slamming back against the wall with a dull thud, nodding frantically as Wally twisted and pushed in, stretching him.

"Oh god _yes_…"

Wally sighed contently, rocking against him as his slipped a third finger within him, ripping a shudder from the young boy's body.

"Gah, please Wally…" Dick crooned, begging. "More…need more."

And Wally was all too happy to oblige, hoisting him up slightly, removing his fingers briskly as he slammed into him in one sharp thrust.

Dick shouted, and Wally muffled he cries with his mouth, sucking on his tongue as he pressed their bodies together.

It became frantic, heated, as they gripped at one other, slick hot flesh sliding together with each thrust. Dick shuddered and twitched between him and the wall, and he was so very glad that the raven haired boy had thought to invite him over.

_So_ glad.

He shifted, changing the angle ever so slightly, and Dick clenched down tight around him, scraping teeth against his tongue. The pressure in his middle grew, and he knew that neither of them would be lasting much longer as Dick's noises became all the more frantic, and his nails scratched down his back. He slid a hand down between them, wrapping his fingers around Dick's weeping cock, pumping him gently as the teen thrust up into his fist.

Dick clenched almost painfully tight around him, toes curling, and heels digging into muscle as he began to come undone before him.

Wally grunted, pressing his face into the crook of Dick's neck.

"God Dick… I'm not gonna- I need you to cum for me babe…" He pled, murmuring into the boy's ear.

And that's all it took.

The desperation, the pleading, all sent Dick over the edge, arching his hips and straining against Wally's grip as he came hard between them shouting his name. With a deep guttural groan, and Dick's seed streaking across his chest, Wally gave a few final pumps of his hips before spilling inside of him, muffling his own cry in Dick's shoulder as his body vibrated with the aftershocks.

They stood panting, pressed against each other, and Dick slowly released his leg grip, planting his feet on the shower floor. He wobbled and the boys laughed as Wally slipped an arm around his waist to keep him upright.

"Dude… think we were too loud?" He asked, nuzzling Dick's neck.

Dick whined, clinging to the redhead as the water continued to beat down upon them.

"God, I hope not…"

"Would totally be your fault if we were, you and your big mouth."

"Oh shut up… you love my mouth."

"That I do, that I do." Wally chuckled, placing a rather chaste kiss on the boy's lips. "Now, let's say we finish up here, get dressed, and get to those cuddles you promises, hmm?"

At this Dick giggled happily.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meh, not perfect, but I'm content with the results of this little one-shot


End file.
